Oswell E Spencer
History Spencer was one of the three scientists (James Marcus and Brandon Baily) who discovered the Progenitor virus. With it the trio could create the outbreak of this find in December 4th, 1968. Spencer then had a vision of creating a future where he will become a god, which manifested Project Wesker as a top secrete Umbrella experement over the years. He then had a friend named Edward Ashford to disguise Spencer's motives in unleashing a virus to have his bioweapons in ruling the world. Later Edward died, contracting the Progenitor Virus. Spencer then hired Goarge Trevor to design a mansion in the Arklay moutains for his continue. As Spencer's camaflauge, he worked in the basement as his laboratory. Spencer realized that Goarge was going to reveal the secretes of his work soon, so he kidnapped his wife, Jessica and daughter, Lisa as test subjects. The imprisoned Goarge in the walls of his mansion. Remembering how he created it, Goarge managed to escape, although he couldn't leave since the guards will find out. He hid in a cave but Spencer planned a grave for him. Further research began in that year, with Spencer hiring his first general manager, James Marcus. Marcus devolped the T Virus by combining Spencer's Progenitor Virus to a leach. Spencer grew parinoid as Marcus had a new reputation, and soon ordered Marcus's former apprentices (Albert Wesker and William Birkin) to assassinate him. William then started to take over the T Virus project himself in an underground laboratory. Spencer also was left as the sole remaining member of the Umbrella Corperation, leaving him in control. During the T Virus zombie outbreak in Raccoon City, Spencer ordered that all of Umbrella's data to be backed up to the U.M.F-013 computer core, an act was carried out by his loyal employee, Sergei Vladimir. Sergei and an unidentified Umbrella officer carried the computer core out to the city by helicopter. A Goverment missal soon was launched, targeting Raccoon City, within moments of Vladimir's escape. Spencer soon was told that Raccoon City was wiped out and he took an entry to it in his journal. He also placed Vladimir in charge of Umbrella's remaining structure and hid in the mansion that Goarge built. Following the incedints in the Arklay moutains and Raccoon City, Spencer was took to court. He brough lawyers and fake witnesses to avoid the blame he deserved. Which made Umbrella still successful for another five years. During Spencer still hiding in the Arklay moutains, Spencer didn't risk contact with the outside world. Soon Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine infltrated his location to arrest Spencer and discover Wesker's whereabouts. Minutes before they arrives, Wesker himself already paid him a visit, who was expecting him. Spencer and Wesker had conversations about Wesker's orgin, meaning he was a result of an experementation known as the Wesker children. Wesker also noticed that Spencer was in control of everything, including his own actions. Spencer then revealed his true goal, to become a god and create a new type of humans. And also said that Wesker is the only survivor of the Wesker children. Spencer soon got out his wheel chair to stand in front of Wesker, face to face. Spencer also said one of them could only have the right to become a god. Wesker then impaled Spencer with his super strong hand, saying it was his right all along, and never Spencer's. Wesker then removed his hand from the now dead Spencer, making him topple over and die. Chris and Jill then made their way to Spencer's office, but found their arch nemesis, Albert Wesker, standing above the corpse of Oswell E Spencer. After the battle, Jill and Wesker dissapeared while Chris went to search for Jill. Which left Spencer's corpse lying in his office. Quotes .....A new superior bread of humans given birth by the Progenitor virus. The Wesker children were entrusted with endless potential. Of them, only one survived....you. I was to become a god! Creating a new world with advanced human beings. However, all was lost with Raccoon City. Despite this setback, your creation still holds great significance. Now my candle burns dimly. Ironic isn't it? Only one has the right to be a god! To face his own mortality.... Gallery zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzyoyoyo.jpg|Spencer estate zombie not!.jpg|Spencer's final moments before his killed. xzy.jpg|Oswell E Spencer xchapters 6 finale.png|Just before Wesker kills Spencer. xspencer got owned!.jpg|Spencers final moments then death. Category:Characters